dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Queen (DN3D)
The Alien Queen is the boss of The Birth in Duke Nukem 3D as well as the boss of the fourth episode in the Atomic Edition. She is the leader and mother of all Protector Drones. Since the release of Duke Nukem 3D: 20th Anniversary World Tour and its fifth episode, Alien World Order, she is a no longer the final boss, as Cycloid Incinerator takes this title. Description Although not directly stated, it is implied that the Alien Queen is the alien-human hybrid that was born at the beginning of The Birth. Her exact status and role in the overall alien hierarchy is not entirely known, but obviously, she is one of the leaders of the alien invaders and is the main source of Protector Drones. The Alien Queen resides in an underwater chamber heavily guarded by Protector Drones and Octabrains. To reach the Alien Queen, the player must first cross a highly toxic canal before reaching a pool that leads to the Queen's underwater chamber. Out of all the bosses in the game, she and CyberKeef have the most health. Appearance The Queen is royal blue in color and looks similar to a Protector Drone although much larger in size compared to aforementioned creature. She has four visible female breasts, three large bright red eyes and a vaginal system which gives birth to Protector Drones. Combat analysis *'Best weapon choice:' RPG (43), Devastator (130) *'Worst weapon choice:' Shrink Ray (Immune), any others Just like Cyberkeef she has 6000 hit points and is unaffected by the Shrink Ray. Besides instantly killing the player on contact, the Alien Queen has two methods of attack; her first mode of attack is to electrify the water around her, draining the player's life by a certain amount per second. This attack is virtually unavoidable. Her second attack is to spawn new Protector Drones and launch them into battle against the player. Notes *Despite the inclusion of the Battlelord, Overlord and Cycloid Emperor in the Duke Nukem Forever opening sequence; she is not seen in the opening sequence that chronicles some of Duke Nukem's exploits in Duke Nukem 3D even though some levels in the Birth are referenced in the introduction; Babe Land and Area 51 respectively. *After the Alien Queen goes down, the player is treated to a cinematic movie in which Duke shoves a pipe bomb into the defeated Queen's birth canal. As Duke swims away, he says, "It's time to abort your whole freakin' species!" The bomb then detonates, putting an end to the Queen and her reign of terror once and for all. *As long as the Queen is attacking, it is impossible to dodge. This includes if the player goes outside water. *When Duke first encounters the Queen, he'll utter "I'm gonna kick your ass, bitch!". Upon death Duke will say, "It's time to abort your whole freaking species!" or "Die, you son of a bitch!" in user maps. The corpse of a boss cannot be destroyed, i.e. gibbed, compared to the common enemies encountered in the game, and will remain so until the level ends. The same dying animation will show regardless of what weapon the player used to defeat a boss. *Because of the Queen's large size, she cannot enter any small spaces. *As with the Overlord and the Cycloid Emperor, basic programming was just copied from the Battlelord, and there is a leftover of a Mini Battlelord in the Queen. The Queen has the same appearance as the Mini Battlelord while in another palette, despite the size there is no difference for the original Queen. You also make a Mini Alien Queen. *The Queen is based on the creature of the same name from the 1986 movie Aliens. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |- | |} |} Other *The Queen never appears in Duke Nukem 64. Despite the fact that there is no fourth episode, it may be noted that her tiles (exposed human-like breasts and spawning Protector Drones) are not appropriate for the censoring of the console port. Development *There is a unused leftover alert sound (bqrec2a.voc) that never made it into the game (since instead we hear Duke talking). Category:Bosses Category:Duke Nukem 3D Category:DN3D Enemies